Zuasi the Hybrid
”Yeah, I already know I look like a monster. At least I don’t act like one.” Zuasi is a rare cross breed of a zeti and a mobian, a combination formerly thought to be impossible. While she is insecure about her mixed species, she is trying to overcome that feeling by exploring outside of the Lost Hex to find others that accept her for what she is. Concept and Creation Zuasi was sort of a weird idea that came up for an old roleplay back in 2015-ish, who would serve as sort of a bridge between the sonic FC's and the Zeti in the story. Though unfortunately she wasn't used very often and was sort of forgotten. However, I really liked her design and her idea so I decided to bring her back with a slight redesign and story rework. Personality Zuasi is a very awkward being. She has underdeveloped social skills and is completely unaware to the majority of social norms. But when you're raised in isolation it makes sense she turned out this way. She is really jumpy at some of the smallest things, and will have a very hard time adjusting to new social environments. But if one were able to gain her trust, she is an extremely loyal companion who is literally willing to kill, or die, for her friends. She can be very sweet, and is rather naive, but she tries as hard as she can to shine above her numerous flaws. Unfortunately her childhood away from civilization, as well as her Zeti genes, has led to her having some feral traits. She can't stand wearing clothes, frequently bites and scratches things, growls when upset, etc. This is also shown in her fighting style, as unlike most others she does not have a clean, "honorable" method of combat, and rather fights as if every battle is for pure survival. She almost always plays dirty and does not have the concept of restraint. That being said she also has a terrible temper problem. If someone or something is to set her off, she will have very violent outbursts. But as she has aged she has learned to restrain these feelings for a short time, and then release them in private where no one can be harmed. But aside from all of this, Zuasi has a very deep-rooted feeling of inadequacy towards both mobians and zeti. Too monstrous for the mobians, and too weak for the zeti. Not only that, but she clearly was not meant to exist as proven by some of her genetic deformities. All of this has led her to believe that she is an abomination, despite how much both of her parents love her. She is very shy about strangers seeing her, and expects there to be panic if she shows her face in public. Abilities Claws -''' As you'd guess, Zuasi uses her claws for almost everything. Slashing, scratching, etc. but she may also use them to climb and... well, whatever else you do with sharp appendages on your fingers. 'Horns -' Zuasi doesn't always use her horns in combat, but she does headbutt others if the situation calls for it. She can't impale an opponent due to their curvature, but she can send out plenty of force to knock them back or leave a large bruise. Since Zuasi doesn't wear clothes with pockets nor does she carry a bag, she might sometimes use her horns to hold things she picks up, using them like two hooks on her head. 'Speed -' Zuasi, like other Zeti, is obviously very fast. Faster than the average animal, but of course slower than full-blooded Zeti. 'Strength -' Also like the other Zeti, Zuasi is abnormally strong and can lift things much greater than her own weight. However, she still is weaker than full blooded Zeti. 'Agility -' Zuasi has a lot of fluid maneuverability. She can jump, climb, and dodge with hardly any falter. 'Cacaphonic Immunity -' Zuasi’s mobian genetics make her immune to the effects of a cacaphonic conch, which is normally painful to Zeti. Weaknesses 'Right Eye -' As Zuasi is a hybrid of two species who were never meant to reproduce together, Zuasi has some health issues that full breeds would never have to experience. One such example is her right eye, which has been deformed and blind since her birth. It is vulnerable and causes her extreme pain when pressure is applied to it, and can incapacitate her if struck, which is precisely why she covers it with her hair as not to expose her glaringly obvious weak point. 'Intelligence - ' As much as her mother tried to educate her on basic things, Zuasi's knowledge only ends there, at basic things. She hardly understands technology or machinery, and reads at a 3rd grade level. She has plenty of potential to learn further, but for now is a little more simple-minded. 'Powerlessness -' Unlike the other Zeti, Zuasi doesn't possess the innate ability to control magnetic fields. She also does not have an extra power expressed by individual Zeti (i.e. Zavok's fire or Zor's shadows). That being said her only saving grace are her more physical attributes. History Some time ago, a Jerboa named Amaya, along with an expedition team, had set voyage to the Lost Hex in hopes of recording data to their ever expanding world. But soon enough, Amaya was separated from her team, and came face to face with a deadly native of the Lost Hex: a zeti named Zaratch. Despite what you might expect to logically happen, Amaya was not immediately killed, but rather, he merely gave her a threat and walked away. Over the course of the expedition, the two of them encountered each other again and again, slowly growing friendly towards each other, and perhaps even feelings were beginning to develop. By the time the voyage was meant to end, Amaya had resigned from the team, giving them all of her equipment and research, and instead decided to reside on the Lost Hex with Zaratch. After some time, the two star-crossed lovers realized that they were having a child. While of course very hesitant about the result of a cross between a mobian and a zeti, they were happy nonetheless. A few months later, Zuasi was born. Now, despite the fact that their child was... to be blunt, a freak of nature, they were still very loving and supporting parents, and both did their best to take care of her and teach her in their respective cultures. But Zuasi, even from a young age she could tell she was different. She looked strange, acted strange, and wasn't allowed to be seen by strangers. On rare occasions could she interact with others, but they all ended in looks of disgust or fear. As she grew older, Zuasi had tried to convince herself that she was special for being a hybrid, and assumed that she would have inherited all the quirks of her two species and none of the flaws. To prove this to others, she made an attempt to join the Deadly Six, which was met with very cold reception from all the members except for two. Master Zik and Zavok believed she had potential. After all, her father was an extremely powerful zeti and a former ally of theirs. So they took the chance, and attempted to train her. But it soon became apparent that Zuasi hadn’t inherited any of her father’s abilities and that she was far weaker than all of them. The entire party was enraged by the disappointment she was, and attacked her. Her wounds were their way of telling her to never associate with then again. Upon her return home, her parents saw what had happened to her. Zaratch was furious that something like this happened to his child, and of his own accord did a number on the Deadly Six, but ended up returning with plenty injuries of his own, leading to a lot of scolding from Amaya. But Zuasi, knowing that she could never be accepted among the zeti, instead chose to try and run away to the mainland, in hopes of connecting with the mobians who live there. But since then all of her efforts to get along with them have been fruitless, as she was treated like a freak in the same way once again. Just about to give up on ever being accepted, she was ready to try and find a way to return home, until she encountered a certain blue hedgehog... Relationships Sonic Zuasi considers herself indebted to this hedgehog. He was the first person outside of her parents that didn't recoil at her appearance, and for the first time treated her the same as any other person. Her starvation for positive attention has led her to become platonically attached to Sonic, and would do just about anything for him. She would be willing to put her life on the line for him, and also be willing to hurt others for his sake should the situation arise, although that's very unlikely to happen. Tails It was inevitable that Zuasi would meet Tails shortly after Sonic. Shortly after introductions the hybrid did feel subtle connection with the fox, and almost a little jealousy. After all, they were both "deformed". Zuasi's born of two species who should never mate, and Tails was born with a mutation of a secondary tail. Yet unlike her, his mutation didn't define his entire existence, which certainly made Zuasi bitter over the fact that she couldn't do the same. But, after getting to know each other better, Zuasi learned how Tails had been bullied for his mutation as a child, and slowly enough she began to grow more of a respect for the fox, and hope that she could overcome the same adversity. Trivia *In her first designs, Zuasi's horns and claws were mint green rather than pink *She absolutely hates wearing clothes, and will only wear them for specific needs such as staying warm or disguising herself. *Her name is a reference to Quasimodo from the Hunchback of Notre Dame, who is also deformed and feared among people. Her name was originally meant to be "Zuasimodo" but of course that was far too long and the reference would have been far too obvious, so it was shortened to Zuasi. *Zuasi was designed with the intention of making it extremely difficult (if not impossible) to accurately re-create her in a character maker or dressup game. *She really, really likes angsty pop punk music *Zuasi has a minor food hoarding problem. She often takes more food than she can eat in one sitting and tries to hide her leftovers from others. *Several researchers have requested to study Zuasi, sometimes with compensation, but she has turned down all requests because of her anxiety. Gallery nom nommin.png|fruitie tootie here's a cutie Zuasi thingamajig.png|Her older (and slightly less appealing) design but hey improvement takes time smol.png|here's a little babby with a deformed eye ehhhhh.png|so angery YES.jpg|beautiful fanartsu kurisumasu.png|you better watch out, you better watch out, YOU BETTER WATCH OUT, '''YOU BETTER WATCH OUT hooman zuasi.png|human (?) form Powerpuff fcs.png|she is not fond of this situation Theme Songs None of these actually fit her I just think they're the type of songs she would listen to Category:Fancharacters Category:Females Category:Characters